It's In His Eyes
by cutiejojo
Summary: Summary inside. :


**Title: It's in His Eyes **

Rating: T

Summary: Just a little one shot that I wrote spur of the moment. I hope you guys like it. It takes place the night Cappie and Casey first met.

Author: Cutiejojo

* * *

**Cappie couldn't believe how awesome this girl was she was beautiful, smart, and funny, this was a girl he could really get into. And he had never thought about a girl that way, it was always 'she's hot' or 'I'd hit that' or some other stupid remark like that. They had been walking for hours but it had only felt like minutes. He found himself actually listening to what she was saying and not just staring at her boobs. He couldn't believe that he was actually thinking about seeing this girl again and not just about getting into her pants.**

**Casey was totally taken aback by this guy. When he had first come up to her that night she hadn't wanted to give him the time of day. Sure, he was cute but he seemed like a player and she wasn't _that _kind of girl. But she felt totally at ease and comfortable with him. He made her laugh and she hadn't once felt like he was just trying to get into her pants, (not since they had met earlier that night anyways.) **

**Casey hadn't even realized but at some point during the evening he had taken her hand in his and she couldn't help but notice how right it felt. She shook her head at her thoughts, 'you're just being silly, you just met this guy you don't even know him.' She told herself.**

**Casey sighed as she saw that they were approaching her dorm. She didn't want this night to end, it had been so perfect. She had never had so much fun or felt so connected to someone after only knowing them for a few hours.**

**Cappie sighed inwardly as well, he found himself walking slower in order to prolong the night. Normally he would be rushing her back to her room to get her in bed, (it made it easier to leave in the morning doing it at her place.)**

**As they reached her dorm room door they both stopped and turned towards eachother. "I had a really nice time with you tonight," Casey said glancing into his eyes then back down at the floor. "Ya me too, sorry about Evan, I don't know where he disappeared to," he told her as she looked back up at him.**

**"It's okay, I wouldn't have had as much fun with him, I'm sure," she told him looking away blushing slightly. Cappie smiled at that, "Evan's a good guy," he told her as she looked at him once more, "Don't get me wrong though, I'm glad he disappeared." He said with a smile. Casey blushed once more looking at the ground.**

**"Well I should probly-" she said motioning towards the door with her hand. "What?" Cappie said shaking his head, he hadn't heard a word that she had said. He had been too lost in his thoughts of her. "Oh right-" he covered, realizing what she was talking about as she motioned to the door once more. "It's getting kinda late, little girls should be in bed." He told her with a smile.**

**Casey blushed and laughed once more, "Yeah, I have a test to study for tomorrow," she said looking at her cellphone, "I mean today." She said with a slight smile. "Oh wow," he replied looking at her phone as well, "I didn't realize it was so late. I should let you get to bed." But he made no move to leave.**

**"So-" Casey said looking first at him and then towards the exit. "Yeah sorry" he said shaking himself from his thoughts once more and sticking out his hand. "Well it was nice to meet you Miss Cartwright." She stared at him for a moment before taking his hand and shaking it. "You too Cappie." She said with a genuine smile.**

**"Well goodnight" he told her as he begrudgingly let go of her hand. Casey sighed as she watched him walk away. Then she opened the door to her dorm and went inside, leaning against the door. When suddenly she remember she hadn't asked for his number or given him hers. She ran out the door as quickly as she could, hoping to catch him before it was too late.**

**Casey ran out of the dorm looking all around to see if she could spot him anywhere when she ran bodily into something solid, knocking her on her butt. She looked up to see and hand reaching out to help her up. She took it gratefully and stood only to find herself looking into those beautiful blue eyes.**

**"Are you alright?" he asked her with a smile. She could tell he was trying not to laugh at her so she laughed at herself to let him know it was alright. After they had had a good laugh and Casey realized he was still holding her hand she blushed before saying, "I'm sorry I just realized I forgot to-" but before she could finish her sentence Cappie's lips were on hers, making her melt.**

**She had never received a kiss like this before, it was soft but firm and gentle but passionate. It was just right, it was perfect. She found herself pressing into him and pulling him into her at the same time. Her head was spinning, it felt like everything she had imagined a kiss could be and had been so disappointed in the past when it hadn't felt anywhere near that.**

**Cappie literally felt like all of the air had been sucked from his lungs. He had kissed a lot of girls but it had never felt like that. This was by far the best kiss he had ever been a part of. He had to force himself away from her so that they could both catch their breath.**

**Both pulled away panting slightly, "Wow-" "Oh my god-" they said looking up at eachother. "That was-" "Yeah" Casey said already somehow knowing what he was going to say. "I'm glad that you chased after me to get that kiss cause-" "What?" Casey said shaking her head to clear it. "I just mean, I wasn't sure if you wanted a kiss goodnight or not and then like an idiot I stuck out my hand and I thought I had blown it and then you came running out here and-"**

**"Oh no," she said interrupting him, "I was chasing you to get a kiss," "Oh," he said looking down, "Well then that makes this a little awkward." He told her looking at the ground. Casey started laughing, hard. "What's so funny?" He asked her, he couldn't help the smile that came to kiss face despite his embarrassment. Casey looked at him with a smile, "I was coming to find you so that we could exchange numbers."**

**"Oh then I shouldn't have-you didn't want-I feel like an ass." He told her. "Why?" she asked truly curious. "Oh nothin'" he said with a weak smile. He didn't know why he cared so much or why he was so embarrassed. 'Big deal so she hadn't come running out here for a kiss and you made an idiot outta yourself. Rub some dirt on it a move on.' "Oh my God, you don't think that I didn't-" She grabbed his hands and pulled him closer to her. "It may not have been my intent to kiss you when I came running after you, but it was a huge bonus. Trust me." She told him as he looked up at her.**

**Cappie smiled at her as she pulled him in for another mind numbing kiss. She sighed as her whole body melted into his. Cappie groaned at the feel of her mouth on his once more. He didn't know why but this felt right. He wanted more then a one night stand with this girl, he could actually see himself in a relationship with her, and that should have scared the crap out of him. But as he pulled away resting his forehead on hers and looking into her eyes he found that he wasn't scared at all. He was excited and couldn't wait to get her number so he could call her later that day and see what she was doing that night.**

**As Casey looked into his eyes she felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw something there. 'No you're crazy, that isn't what you think it is, just slow it down and don't screw this up.' She told herself as she continued staring into his deep blue eyes.**

**Casey wouldn't admit it at that moment but she felt the exact same thing for him that she had seen in his eyes at that moment. There was no mistaking what she saw, she may not have wanted to admit it at the time but it was there then just as much as it's there now. It was love.**

Fin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Let me know what you guys think. Just a short little one-shot. I haven't really been inspired lately so any ideas you have I would gladly look into. Thank so much and as always review review review!!! _


End file.
